Kiss of the Vampire
by WillyFourEyes
Summary: Shizuru receives a visit from a beautiful otherworldly "lady of the night". A one-shot shoujo-ai crack pairing. Mai-HiME x Tsukihime crossover. Rated for violence, blood, and suggestive content.


_Disclaimer and Author's Note: This is easily one of the most crack-filled ficlets I've ever considered writing. Well, at least the pairing is, anyway. A few months ago, I posted an entry in my deviantArt journal detailing how similar Shizuru from _Mai-HiME_ and Arcueid from _Tsukihime_ looked. The blond hair, the red eyes, the predilection toward elegant white and/or purple clothing... Eventually, I felt in my heart (and head) that writing a crossover with these two characters was inevitable. This is an AU fic by nature, and it takes place...I don't know, really...at an undisclosed house in Kyoto where Shizuru __might live on a normal night._

_This one-short story is rated PG-13 (or T by FictionRatings standards) for mild violence, blood, vampirism, and suggestive dialogue. Okay, there's shoujo-ai in here, too, but nothing too explicit...certainly not at the level of a TYPE-MOON production, anyway (or so I've heard)._

Mai-HiME_ is the property of Sunrise/Bandai Visual, and _Tsukihime_ is the brainchild of Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON (always all-caps...remember that)._

* * *

**Kiss of the Vampire**

To Shizuru Fujino, the moon never looked so bright. It was the first time in a while she could sit outside on the steps of her home and watch it rise above the Kyoto skyline. The scent of the spring air and the sight of the myriad flowers helped set the perfect mood for a quiet night of reflection. While she enjoyed sitting outside and relaxing, the cold air made her skin tingle, so she went upstairs to her bedroom to put on one of her floral-patterned kimonos. She took a brief look out the window and saw a tiny shadow float past the moon. Dismissing it as a mind trick, Shizuru took her kimono and went back outside to admire the splendor of the moon hanging in the partially-cloudy sky. When she took a few steps out onto the cobblestone entryway, she heard a quiet voice nearby.

"Excuse me."

Standing directly behind Shizuru was a woman in a white dress and a purple skirt, standing roughly the same height as her. Shizuru whirled around quickly to meet the woman face-to-face, more out of surprise than genuine fear.

"Why, hello there," she said. "What brings you to my little section of the world?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You seem awfully calm," she said. "For all you know, I could have been a crazed killer. If you had waited a few seconds longer, you would be lying in a pool of your own blood by now."

"Well, I like to believe in the kindness of strangers," said Shizuru. "Everybody deserves a chance to make a good first impression, don't you think?"

"I suppose so."

The other woman hesitated for a moment, wondering why the stranger was being so nice to her. She temporarily lost her train of thought examining Shizuru's physical features--her long blond hair and red eyes made her feel like it was the closest thing to seeing one's own reflection.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shizuru. Who might you be?"

"I am called Arcueid," the woman finally said. "Arcueid Brunestud."

"That's a...peculiar name. I take it you don't come from around here."

"You could say that," said Arcueid.

"Are you lost?"

"No. In fact, quite the contrary. You see, Shizuru...I've been looking for someone like you."

"My, my," said Shizuru, smiling and giggling mischievously. "This is a surprise. Don't you think it's awfully soon to commit to a relationship? I mean, we just met a few minutes ago."

Arcueid shook her head furiously. "No, no...you didn't let me finish," she replied. "I was going to say 'I've been looking for someone like you, because it's been a while since I last desired blood'. As morbid as it may sound, I occasionally have to consume the life force of others in order to satisfy my hunger. I don't like doing it, but this is the way things are for my kind."

"Consume my life force? Are you saying you're a vampire?"

"Yes, I believe that is the word you humans use."

Arcueid slipped behind Shizuru again, clutching the kimono-clad blond as tightly as possible to prevent her from running away. "Please hold still," the vampire ordered. "I promise this will be over quickly."

To her surprise, Shizuru refused to put up much of a struggle, making it easy for Arcueid to sink her teeth into the back of the girl's neck. She drew a small quantity of blood from Shizuru and felt a small burst of energy rippling through her own body.

"Hey! That tickles," said Shizuru, her voice fading slightly.

"That's odd," said Arcueid. "Most people's reaction to encountering a vampire is to run away as fast as possible, and yet you chose to stay in place. Why?"

"Let's just say that it's hard for me to release myself from the arms of a beautiful woman, human or not. But really, if a kiss was the only thing you were after, all you had to do was ask."

"That wasn't a--"

Shizuru turned around to face Arcueid again, this time pulling the vampire toward her and cutting her words short with a kiss that was almost twice as hungry as the bite she had just received. Arcueid suddenly felt the urge to kill Shizuru on the spot, but as she felt the unusual sensation of a human woman's lips pressed against her own, she remembered that the girl did allow her to have her first meal in several days. For that, she would allow Shizuru to live.

"You certainly have a strange way of befriending people, Shizuru," said Arcueid, pushing herself away from her would-be victim.

"Like I said...everybody deserves a chance to make a good first impression."

"Hmm...you're not like some of the other humans I've encountered. I think I could learn to enjoy your company. However, I must be on my way now."

Shizuru smiled. "Does this mean you and I will meet again some day?"

"Perhaps," said Arcueid. "I can't make any guarantee of that, though."

"I see. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Brunestud."

Shizuru bowed toward Arcueid, and the vampire returned the gesture before walking away and soaring into the night sky. The young maiden still felt a bit woozy from the bite, but did not want to return to her bedroom. She decided to stand outside a little while longer to behold the brilliant lunar lighting. It certainly was sudden, but as she saw the dark shadow fly back across the moon, Shizuru made room for a little hope in her heart that the mysterious vampire princess would come to visit her again...and this time, she would be much better prepared.


End file.
